


Sonadow Oneshots

by Alpha_Maia



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute scenarios, Fluff, I'll add more characters later on, I'm only making them to soothe my shipping heart, M/M, don't read these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Maia/pseuds/Alpha_Maia
Summary: Just some random stories that come to mind
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic hasn't slept in 10 days. His reasons are making him lose his mind.

He was so tired. 

He could barely stand, let alone fight. 

That last hit took what was left of his strength, which was barely much to begin with. 

He couldn't move. He could only lift his eyelids to see his friends continue the fight without him, and scream for him to get back up. However, to him at this current moment, that was asking a lot.

He could barely lift his head. How was he even going to make a dent on those robots? The answer. He wasn't. He couldn't move anything but his eyes and lungs. So all he could do was watch as his friends continued the battle without him. 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his tired vision. He could see his nightmares coming true before his very eyes, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He felt like even trying to move his fingers was too much.

He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks. The feeling was soothing, despite the energy they took with them as they left. Who knew feeling awful could feel so wonderful at the same time? Sonic certainly didn't. If he did, he would have let his tears fall days ago. 

He watched as the large blurry figure, which he assumed was Eggman's main robot, leave the area after his friends had destroyed the others. He heard muffled voices approach him and saw more blurry figures come up to him. He moved his eyes around them, identifying the shapes and colors to be his friends. He would have smiled, if he had the strength. 

He listened to what he guessed was Tails' voice as tried to open his mouth to respond. The only thing he managed to get out was a choked breath. He tried to feel worried for himself, but he just didn't have the strength. He just closed his eyes and let more tears roll down his cheeks as he lied there. 

He felt hands slide under him and lift him up against their owner's chest. He opened his eyes to look at who had lifted him, and saw it was the blurry red figure. He could see him better up close, and instead of just a blur of red and white, he saw a slightly blurry Knuckles, holding him close. He once again tried to smile, but no avail. The only thing he could make seen was more tears escaping his eyes. 

The group of friends carried the sapphire hedgehog to his home, hoping to figure out what was wrong with the blue hero. 

Upon arriving, they brought him to his bedroom and setting him down. It felt nicer than lying on the concrete he had rested on before, but despite the soft surface, he could not feel the comfort. The only thing he felt was fear. 

This place was where all the terror came from. The reason for his fall today. The reason he could not move. The reason the tears were falling.

"Sonic?" The fox above him said. "Are you okay?" 

The blue speedster tried to look at his adopted younger brother, but found that he could no longer move his eyes. The only thing he could do was take steady breaths, and blink. He could feel his heart starting to pound, despite his calm breathing. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he look at his brother? Why couldn't he answer him?

He just lied there, staring at the ceiling as the kit waited for a response. He felt guilty, but he knew that the boy would be waiting for a long time. 

Sonic's friends left, one by one leaving the hedgehog and his brother alone. Tails was still waiting for a response. Sonic wanted to say something, literally anything, to let Tails know he wasn't ignoring him. But his body betrayed him and he stayed quiet, tears still falling from his side. 

Tails flinched at the sudden sound of a door knocking. He wondered if it was one of their friends. Maybe they had forgotten something. If that was the case, they could just let themselves in and get it. 

Instead of that happening, Tails heard the door knock again. That confirmed it was someone else who hadn't been here when they brought Sonic in. 

"I'm gonna go see who that is, Sonic." Tails said, hoping the blue hedgehog would respond. "I'll be right back." His ears folded down when Sonic remained still and quiet.

Sonic listened as his brother left him, shutting the door behind him and walking down to meet whoever was down at the door. He felt his heart beat start to go faster. His body stiffened as he tried to move. He was breathing faster, and his body started to feel numb. He finally managed to get his eyes to move again, but of course it had to be when Tails left.

Although it didn't look like it, he was struggling to move his body. He couldn't even flex his fingers or toes. It was as if he was completely paralyzed on his bed. As he struggled to move, he suddenly heard a voice. A scream, actually. He looked to his side and saw that he wasn't in his room anymore, but back on the concrete where the battle had taken place. 

He saw Amy. She was being held down by a badnik, screaming in pain. Sonic tried to speak but couldn't. He watched as Amy begged him for help, but as he tried to move, he couldn't. The speed of his breathing increased dramatically. 

He saw Knuckles come into the scene and knock the robot off of Amy, and let out sigh of relief. But that only lasted for a moment.

He watched as Knuckles was grabbed and thrown back by another badnik. As he landed on the rough concrete, the robot planted it's foot hard in his chest, knocking the air out of him. As he grunted in pain, he looked up to see the robot aiming its weapon at him. As his eyes widened in terror, the weapon fired and pierced through the skull of the red echidna, causing him to fall limp on the ground with blood gushing out of him.

Sonic had watched the scene unfold in pure horror. He wanted to scream and rush over to his friend, but his body refused to let him. 

He watched as Amy ran over to the deceased echidna, knocking the robot off of his body with her hammer. He saw Tails rush over to try and help her, but his namesakes were stepped on, causing him to scream in pain and fall over.   
Amy tried to run over and help him, but was caught by the second robot who lifted her up and began to squeeze her in its metallic grip. She screamed in agony, and Sonic could swear he heard her bones breaking as the robot squeezed harder every second. 

Tails tried to free himself to help her, but was lifted up by the first robot by his tails. The robot transformed one of its fingers into a razor sharp blade. Tails screamed as he tried to move away, but wasn't fast enough as the blade pierced right through his torso. 

Sonic was striving to get up and destroy the bot that had impaled his brother, and he watched as Amy went limp in the second badnik's hands. It dropped her next to his other murdered friends, and walked off. 

Sonic felt the tears pouring down his cheeks like heavy rainfall. He had just watched his friends get murdered, and he did nothing to stop it. 

He heard clunking footprints, and looked up to see Eggman standing over him in his egg mobile. 

He was going to kill him. He had finally won. Sonic couldn't move, so now it was all over. 

However, Eggman didn't make any moves to attack Sonic at all. He simply stared down at him, cast a sinister grin, and walked off with his robots. 

No, it couldn't end like this. Eggman couldn't do this to him. He couldn't just kill his friends and let him live like that. No. He just couldn't. 

Sonic's breathing became so frantic, his heart was pounding intensely inside his chest, the tears were coming down like waterfalls, and he could feel his body start to shake. 

As it all sank in that if he had just gotten up, none of this would have happened. This was all... _his_... **_fault_**.

With that final thought, Sonic shot up and let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

When Tails opened the door after leaving Sonic in his room, he was greatly startled to see Team Dark on his doorstep. 

"Oh, hey guys." he said to the G.U.N. soldiers. "What brings you here?" 

"We heard something happened to Sonic during the fight with Eggman, today." Rouge said. "We wanted to check in to find out what happened. Can we see him, or can you explain to us what happened?" 

Tails nodded, and let the white bat and the black and red hedgehog in his home. 

"I'll tell you what I know, because for some reason Sonic won't talk to me or to anyone." Tails said, intertwining his fingers. "Before we went to fight Eggman, Sonic was acting strange."

"How so?" Rouge asked. 

"Well, he was super annoyed that Eggman was there in the first place, and wasn't even trying to make light of the situation like he normally does." Tails explain. "He even snapped at me when I asked what was up. I guessed it was because Eggman had disturbed us eating lunch, so I brushed it off and decided that I would buy him two chili dogs to make him feel better after the battle. But when we started to fight, nothing seemed right about him."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, leaning forward with curiosity. 

"He seemed... slow." Tails spoke, picking his words carefully. "Like, he was breathing heavily, his hits weren't doing much to the robots at all, and he wasn't running as fast as he normally does during the fights. In fact, it seemed like he was struggling to go fast." 

That piece of information finally caught the dark hedgehog's attention. Shadow had thought that coming here was just a waste of time, and his rival's mishaps were none of his concern. But hearing that Sonic was struggling to reach even a fraction of his top speed didn't seem believable. 

"Then, Eggman struck him." Tails continued. "He landed a pretty hard hit that knocked Sonic back a bit. I watched as Sonic hit the ground rather roughly, and I figured he'd just get back up and continue the fight... but he didn't." 

The two agents were leaning in with curiosity. 

"What do you mean he didn't get up?" Rouge asked. 

"I mean, he just lied there." Tails explained. "He didn't move after that hit. I yelled at him to get up, but he didn't. I didn't know if Eggman had hit him so hard that he just knocked the wind out of him, or if that hit must've done something much worse. Considering he hasn't moved in over an hour, I'm started to feel it was the latter." 

"He hasn't moved in an hour?" Shadow finally spoke up. "Can we see him? We might be able to analyze the situation." 

"Sure." Tails said. "He's in his room." 

As the three mobians stood up from their seats, they heard a blood curdling scream erupt from somewhere in the house. They all stiffened and looked at each other for a few seconds, then they all dashed up the stairs and into the blue hero's room.

"Sonic!" Tails said, busting open the door, the two agents following him inside. 

They saw Sonic, sitting up on his head, repeatedly smashing the side of his head into the wall.  
Tails grabbed his arm, and tried to stop him, but Sonic was somehow stronger than he was earlier. 

Shadow dashed forwards, pushing Tails to the side, and grabbed Sonic by his torso and head. He pulled him away from the wall and off the bed, holding him close. 

He could feel Sonic shaking in his grip. He could hear his ragged breaths, he felt the blood starting to soak his glove as he held Sonic's head. 

"Go get a first-aid kit." he said, hoping either Rouge or Tails would listen. 

He heard the fox kit leave, rushing to get what demanded. 

He said down on the floor with Sonic, holding him tightly, and close. 

"No." Sonic spoke, his voice sounding strained, like he was struggling to get even the smallest words out. "You can't do this to me. You can't leave me like this. You can't. You can't do this. I beg you, don't do this." 

Shadow was confused on what Sonic was talking about, but he needed to find a way to get Sonic's breathing to slow down before he passed out. 

He tried rubbing circles on his rival's back, but that proved to be useless. 

Tails returned with the first-aid kit a few minutes later, and handed it to Shadow.

Shadow opened it up, and asked Rouge to help hold Sonic still so he could bandage his head. 

When Rouge started to approach, Sonic pushed himself back away from Shadow, causing his back to hit the bed frame.

"No." He said in a hushed, frightened voice. "No no no no no!"

"Faker, quit complaining!" Shadow growled, reaching for him. 

Sonic tried to push himself back further, but couldn't since he was against this bed. Shadow grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

What Shadow didn't know is that Sonic wasn't seeing Shadow or Rouge or Tails. In his vision, he was seeing the corpses of his friends approach and grab at his arms. 

"Why didn't you save us, Sonic?" Tails asked, blood streaming out of the hole in his chest.

"Why did you want us to die?" Knuckles asked, his head sizzling from the blast he took. 

"No no!" Sonic screeched, holding his head. 

"Why didn't save us, Sonic?" Amy repeated, her body covered in blood. 

"No, you're not real!!" Sonic screamed, covering his ears. 

"Why did you want us to die?" Tails echoed, grabbing Sonic's arm.

"I didn't want you to die!" Sonic cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

"Sonic." Knuckles said in a distant voice. 

"No, you're not REAL!!" Sonic screamed. 

He felt Knuckles grab him and hold him. 

"NO!" He screeched, trying to pull himself out of his grip. "GO AWAY!!"

He tried to pull himself off of Knuckles, but then he heard something. Something you wouldn't expect to hear coming from a corpse. 

He heard a heartbeat. 

His breathing started to slow down as he focused on only the beating sound in his ear. 

He saw the world around him begin to change. The battle zone faded out and the familiar sight of his room. 

He saw that he wasn't on the bed anymore. But instead on the floor, and saw that his head was pressed against the chest of someone he would never have thought would be here right now. 

"Sh... Shadow?" He spoke weakly, his voice aching from the screaming.

He heard Shadow seem to sigh in relief.   
"Hey, Faker." he said, softly. "It's okay. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you here." 

He felt Shadow wrap his arms around him, likely attempting to make him feel safe. Sonic looked around to see Tails and Rouge.  
So Tails was okay. But what about Knuckles and Amy?

"T-Tails?" He stuttered, gaining the kit's attention. 

"Yeah?" Tails responded. 

"W-Where are Knuckles... a-and Amy?" Sonic asked, trying not to destroy his voice any further. 

"They went home because they thought we needed alone time." Tails explained. "They thought that if it was just us two, you might open up on why you weren't moving or talking." 

Sonic just sat there in Shadow's arms, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.  
They were okay. His friends were okay. They were all okay. It was just a nightmare... just a nightmare. 

He could feel the ache in his heart reform. The tears welling up in his eyes so badly that he couldn't see anything but blurry blobs of color. 

He threw his arms around what he knew was Shadow, and began to bawl. He held Shadow in a tight embrace as he sobbed over his shoulder, his tears falling like rain. 

He felt Shadow place his hands on Sonic's back, and gently rub, attempting to soothe the distressed hedgehog. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wring out the tears. But as he closed them, the image of Knuckles getting his head shot through flashed in his mind.   
His eyes shot open, but the image of Tails being skewered flashed before his eyes as well. He loosened his grip on Shadow, and let himself fall back. He then saw Amy being crushed in giant metal hands. 

"Stop stop STOP!" He cried, holding his fists to his head, and beating on it, further damaging his wound. 

Shadow grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at him. 

"Sonic, listen to me." he said, sternly. Not even using his nickname. "Repeat after me. 'It's not real'." 

Sonic gulped, but complied. "It's not real." He repeated. 

"Right now is real." Shadow said, staring Sonic in the eyes. 

"Right now is real." Sonic repeated, his breathing slowing again.

"Keep saying that." Shadow ordered as he reached for the first-aid kit. 

"Right now is real." Sonic said again. He continued saying that as Shadow cleaned his wound and bandaged his head.

Sonic stopped when Shadow did, and leaned forwards, resting his head on Shadow's chest fur. He was trying his best to keep his breathing steady. 

"I'm so tired." Sonic said in a low voice. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Shadow asked. 

Sonic was quiet for a minute. That worried Shadow. If Sonic had gone over four days without sleeping, that meant he was bound for hallucinating, which could have lead to this episode he was having. 

"Last week." Sonic finally responded. 

Shadow, Rouge, and Tails were greatly surprised to hear how long the blue blur had gone without sleeping. 

"Why haven't you slept since then?" Rouge spoke up, walking up beside Shadow. 

Sonic gulped quietly, and the tears returned, sliding down his nose, onto Shadow's lap. Shadow didn't mind, though. 

"I don't want to see it." Sonic replied.

"See what?" Rouge asked. 

"The blood." Sonic answered. "The fire. That... that smile. I can't stop seeing that fucking smile." 

They were all silent, trying to pick up on what Sonic was telling them.

"Do you mean nightmares?" Shadow asked. 

Sonic weakly nodded, his head still leaning against Shadow's chest. 

"Do you... want to talk about them?" Tails asked. 

Sonic opened his eye to see Tails. He saw that his brother was very worried. He couldn't put what he saw in the mind of his brother. He'd be nearly as scarred as he was, and he didn't need both of them having awful nightmares and no sleep. 

"No." Sonic replied, closing his eye again. 

Shadow, however, had caught him looking at Tails. He looked up at Rouge and gestured subtly to Tails. Rouge understood what he meant, and walked over to the kit. 

"Come on, Tails." She said. "Let's leave the two of them be for a bit." 

Tails was confused, but then noticed her wink. He guessed that maybe Sonic would open up if he wasn't here, since Shadow was good at getting Sonic to open up without too much stress.

"Okay." Tails said, getting up and following Rouge out of the room.

After the two had left, Shadow stood up off the ground, lifting Sonic up with him, and set him on the bed, sitting down beside him. 

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Shadow asked. 

"It's just nightmares, Shadow." Sonic said, looking away. "They're not going to kill me." 

"Right, but lack of sleep will." Shadow responded sternly. 

Sonic hunched his shoulders and buried his face in his chest as much as he could. 

"Sonic, these nightmares are obviously having a major affect on you." Shadow said, putting his hand on his rival's shoulder. "They're keeping you from sleeping, which is draining your energy during your fights with the doctor. Your sibling told me that you didn't get up from just one hit, and you wouldn't even respond." 

Sonic turned his head farther, trying to avoid Shadow's gaze. 

"We also heard you scream bloody murder, and when we come up here, you're hitting your head with whatever strength you have left against your wall." Shadow continued. "These nightmares may not kill your sleeping form, but they are certainly damaging your waking form." 

Sonic formed a tight fist with both of his hands. He could feel his heart aching, and his stomach churning. 

"I..." He started. "I can't stop..." 

"Can't stop what?" Shadow asked.

"Seeing them." Sonic replied. "I can't stop seeing them, and they're... they're horrible..." Sonic couldn't bring himself to say it without being nauseous. 

"Take your time." Shadow said, rubbing his back. "I'm in no hurry."

Sonic tried to swallow down the vomit he felt building up in his throat, and took a few deep breaths.

"I keep seeing... them... dying." he finally got out, swallowing the gross vomit feeling again. 

"Who do you see dying?" Shadow asked. Sonic internally groaned at the question. 

"Kn-Knuckles... and Tails... a-and Amy..." he said. "E-Every time I close my eyes, I s-see them die... in the exact same way. Every time." Sonic felt like he was going to puke.   
"Knuckles gets sh-shot through an eye... T-Tails gets impaled... a-an Amy is c-crushed." 

Shadow listened. Not saying anything, but letting the traumatized hero talk. 

"Th-Then, Eggman s-smiles at me, and leaves." Sonic continued, not being able to stop himself. "He leaves me... with the guilt that I-I did n-nothing to save my friends. And th-their bodies rise up, c-covered in blood. And they scream at me, 'Why didn't you save us, Sonic?' and 'Why did you want us to die?'." 

Sonic's body began to lurch, and Shadow immediately pick him up, and ran him to the upstairs bathroom where Sonic emptied the contents of his stomach.   
Sonic hurled his lunch and probably his breakfast into the toilet, tears streaming down his face from the pain. Whatever energy he had left was certainly gone now.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Shadow looked to see Tails and Rouge in the doorway, both of them looking worried and concerned. 

"Will one of you head downstairs and get him some water?" Shadow asked, trying to be as polite as he could. 

Tails nodded and rushed back down the stairs to retrieve Sonic a cup of water.   
Rouge stared pitifully at the poor, heaving hedgehog. If the blue boy was tired before, the he surely was exhausted now. 

Tails returned with a cup of water and handed it to Shadow. Shadow took it and helped Sonic sit up to drink it. Sonic leaned against Shadow's arm as Shadow slowly tipped the cup upwards, allowing Sonic to down small sips. When the cup was empty, Sonic went slack in Shadow's hold. Shadow scooped the sleep deprived hero in his arms again, and carried him back to his room. He laid him gently on his bed, and saw him open his eyes again. 

"I'll make sure he gets to sleep." He said, looking back at the bat and fox. 

The two nodded and left the two alone. Shadow sat on the bed, looking at his rival. 

"I can't sleep." Sonic spoke, his voice raspy. "I don't want to see them again. It hurts too much." 

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Shadow asked. 

"Since when did you want to help?" Sonic replied. "I thought you hated me." 

"I never hated you." Shadow said. 

"... What?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "But we fight all the time. And you said we weren't friends." 

"That doesn't mean I hate you." Shadow responded. "You annoy me plenty of times, yes. But I do not hate you. Hate is a strong word, and I wouldn't put that much strength on you."

"But you don't like me." Sonic said. 

"I don't like it when you bug me, is all." Shadow said. "I don't dislike you, Sonic. But sometimes your actions around me can get on my nerves." 

Sonic couldn't believe it. All this time he thought Shadow hated him. He barely thought Shadow even tolerated his existence. 

"Does that mean we're friends?" Sonic asked, hopeful. 

"Do you want to be friends?" Shadow replied with his own question. 

"Of course!" Sonic said, excitement in his weak voice. "I've always wanted to be friends with you. That's why I bother you all time, because I want to hang out with you."

"I see." Shadow said, shifting on the bed. "Well, as a friend, how can I help you so you can finally get some sleep?" 

Sonic's smile faltered, and he lowered his head to think of an answer.

"When you held me against your chest while I was hallucinating, I could hear your heartbeat." he said. "I was hallucinating that you were Knuckles when you grabbed me... but when I heard your heartbeat, it brought me back."

"Perhaps hearing a heartbeat means that your with someone alive." Shadow said. "Hearing my heartbeat let you know that I, or Knuckles, was still alive." 

"Yeah, maybe." Sonic said. 

"What are you getting at with this?" Shadow asked. 

Sonic hunched his shoulders again, a bit of blush spreading across his face.   
"I-I was wondering if you would lie with me while I slept, so I could hear your heartbeat." He stated.

Shadow was a tad surprised by the request, but seeing the layers of dark circles under his riva-... friend's eyes, he would take whatever he could get to make Sonic sleep at this point. 

"Alright." he said. 

"Wait, seriously?" Sonic asked, stunned.

"Yes, now move over." Shadow replied, lifting up the blanket to get in. 

Sonic scooted over to let Shadow in. Shadow lied down beside Sonic, lying on his back so Sonic could lie his head on his chest. When he didn't feel Sonic's head on his chest, but rather his ear just slightly pressed against his side, he rolled his eyes and reached over, pulling Sonic to lie halfway on top of him, making sure his head was on his chest so he could hear his heart beating. 

Feeling Sonic stiffen, he began to stroke the top of his head. 

"Just relax and focus on the sound of my heart." Shadow instructed. "Don't think about anything, just focus on the sound of my heartbeat." 

Sonic closed his eyes just breathed, trying to focus on Shadow's heart like he was told to. Eventually, his breathing became automatic as he felt his consciousness slip away. 

Shadow could see it on Sonic's facial features, him slip off into sleep so quickly. It wasn't a surprise, considering how tired Sonic was. 

"Well I'll be." He heard a hushed voice speak up from the doorway. He looked over to see Rouge standing there with a smug smile on her face. 

Shadow scowled at her. "You better not tell anyone about this." He whispered. 

"Your secret's safe with me." She replied with a wink. "And I'm sure that since blue hasn't slept in a week, you two are going to be lying there for quite some time." 

Shadow groaned when he realized she was right.

"Don't worry, sunshine." She said. "I'll work my magic to give you the day off tomorrow. That way, you can make sure he gets well rested." 

"Thank you, Rouge." He said. "I owe you one." 

"Yeah you do." She replied. "Anyways, have a good rest." 

And with that, she left the two hedgehogs alone. 

Shadow, being the Ultimate Life Form, did not need to sleep. But that didn't mean he couldn't sleep if he wanted to.   
So, he closed his eyes, and allowed his body to slip off into a dreamless sleep. 

Shadow awoke to Sonic grunting, making it known that he was waking up as well.   
Shadow looked up at the window to see the sun shining through it. The clock in Sonic's nightstand read ten o'clock in the morning. They had both slept seventeen hours.   
Sonic lifted his head up from Shadow's chest and let out a long yawn. 

"Feeling better, faker?" Shadow asked, a smirk on his face.

"Much." Sonic replied, taking in a deep breath. "I haven't felt this good in a week." 

"Well, that's good to hear." Shadow said, sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep alone next time?" 

Sonic hesitated. "I... I don't know." He said. "And I'm kinda scared to find out."

Shadow stood up from the bed and turned to face the blue blur. 

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight, faker." he said, rubbing Sonic's head.

Sonic looked up, surprised. "Seriously?" He asked. 

"Yes." Shadow replied. "I know what dealing with nightmares is like, and I don't like seeing you suffer the way I did. If I can keep these nightmares away, then I will." 

A big smile crept it's way onto Sonic's face, and he lunged at Shadow, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Thank you, Shadow!" He cried. "Thank you." 

Shadow slowly wrapped his arms around Sonic to return the hug. 

"You're welcome, Sonic." He replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's not really love stuff going on, but I didn't really know how to fit in love stuff.  
> So just have some friendly fluff instead.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic tells Amy the reason why he won't date her, and everyone is shocked

Sonic didn't know how long he could keep doing this.

The constant proposals, the constant setting up dates that he never agreed to, the constant clinging. It was really getting on his nerves. He especially got super annoyed when she would bring out her hammer in anger whenever he ditched their "dates". It was hard not to snap back at her about it.

He decided that he should just wait it out, and she would give up eventually and just settle with them being friends. 

However, his patience was running thin. 

Any was getting more persistent each day, and it was getting harder and harder for Sonic to not give her a piece of his mind.

If he didn't have such a big reputation, he would have let Amy know the truth ages ago. But because of his big super hero status, if Amy found out, then the world would find out. And if the world found out, Sonic could kiss his privacy good-bye. 

* * *

Sonic had just returned from his morning run, and he saw that he had a text from Amy telling him to meet up with her for a date at her Club Rouge around lunch time. 

He just groaned in annoyance and shook his head, setting his phone down and heading to Tails' room to wake his young sibling.   
Upon entering the room, he saw his little brother still sleeping soundly, despite the sun shining through his windows. He smiled and placed a hand on Tails' head, giving it a light rub. 

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Sonic said in a sing-song voice. 

Tails grunted and turned away from Sonic, obviously not wanting to get up yet.

Sonic let out a chuckle and gave Tails one last pat on the head.   
"If you wake up, I'll take you to that cafe you always go to for breakfast." Sonic bribed, a sly smirk on his face. 

Tails' ear twitched and he turned his head back to see Sonic's smile. When he could tell Sonic wasn't lying, he sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. 

"Just because you're an early riser doesn't mean I have to be." Tails said in a tired voice. 

"Well you should be." Sonic said with a light chuckle. "If you're up earlier, then there's more hours in the day, which means you can get more stuff done." 

"Well, some people like to take our time with things, Sonic." Tails replied, hopping off the bed. "If we're not tired, it means we have more energy to do things. That's why sleeping and taking things slowly is good for you." 

"When have I ever been one to take things slowly?" Sonic asked slyly. 

"Fair enough, buddy." Tails replied with a light giggle. "Now lets go get some breakfast. I'm hungry." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sonic responded. 

With that, the two of them headed out the door to the cafe the little fox adored.

After consuming a delicious breakfast, courtesy of Sonic paying, the pair decided to go and play tag in the dandelion fields. Sonic didn't use his super speed so he let Tails catch him a few times. They both enjoyed themselves like they were little kids again. 

They played in the fields for a good few hours, not even noticing the time passing since they were so full of energy from that delicious breakfast. When they finally wore themselves out, they decided to go back to their house to hang out until anything major decided to happen. 

However, their walk back wasn't as pleasurable as they hoped it would be. 

"There you are!" A familiar feminine voice yelled from behind the pair.

Sonic groaned and let his head fall back in annoyance as he turned around to face his number one fan girl, Amy Rose. 

"Do you know how long I sat there waiting for you?!" She asked in a high tone of voice. "You absolutely embarrassed me in front of everyone there! How could you forget our date?! I reminded you this morning!" 

"Amy, I never agreed to go on this 'date'." Sonic replied. "I also never agreed to go on any of the other ones you planned in the past." 

"I don't want your excuses!" She snapped, summoning her hammer in her fit of anger. 

"Amy, you need to calm down!" Tails said, moving in front of her to try and get her to put her weapon away. "If Sonic said he didn't agree to it, then there's no reason to get this angry." 

"He's just making up excuses!" She yelled, glaring at the blue hedgehog. 

"No I'm not, Amy!" Sonic snapped back. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you arranging these dates! I never agreed to any of them. You and I are not dating, and we never will date!" 

Amy stared in shock at her friend. Tails was also surprised at the sudden outburst. 

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Amy growled. 

"I don't care anymore." Sonic said, a scowl forming on his face. 

As they argued, they didn't realize they were drawing a crowd. 

"What is your problem, Sonic?!" Amy yelled. "Why wouldn't you want to be with me?"

"What's _**my** _problem?!" Sonic repeated. "My problem is **YOU** , and every other girl who has asked me out! You wanna know the real reason why I never accepted your offers to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do!" Amy snarled, Tails holding her back to keep her from hitting Sonic on impulse. "Why don't you want to date someone like me?"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!!" Sonic shouted, destroying the limits of his patience, and baring his teeth. 

It was as if the whole world turned to silence at those three words. Amy's eyes widened in surprise, as did Tails, who had no knowledge of this information. 

Sonic scowl softened at the sight of his friends shocked looks, and he turned his head to see many people looking his direction, all baring shocked faces as well. Sonic's face went from angry, to surprised, to worried in a few short moments. His rage turned to panic, and those emotions caused him to bolt out of there.

He ran as fast as he could out of the area. His face beat red with embarrassment as he ran. He didn't stop running until he was sure he was far enough away. When he stopped, he realized he was in one of Eggman's old bases. That made him feel a little better, since he knew no one would look for him here. And that meant he could have time alone while he scolded himself for letting his secret out. 

He lied down next to one of the old, broken badniks, that he probably destroyed sometime ago, and sighed in frustration. What was he going to do now? Everyone surely knew, because they would obviously all post about it on social media. People were definitely going to look at him differently, and probably treat him differently, too. Heck, he didn't even think his friends would look at him the same way again. 

As he lied there, trying to figure out his next move, he heard footsteps and what sounded like a gun cocking. He froze at the sudden sound, and remained quiet until the person intruding his troublesome thoughts spoke up. 

"You are under violation of the G.U.N." the voice spoke, sounding familiar. "You have entered a restricted area. Come out with your hands up or suffer the consequences." 

Sonic stood up from his spot and put his hands up, walking out from behind the broken pieces of machinery. 

As he approached the voice, he got a good look at who was giving him the orders, and his hands lowered a bit. 

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

"Sonic?" The dark hedgehog replied, lowering his firearm. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Sonic dropped his arms to his side and shrugged. "Hiding, I guess." he replied. 

"Hiding?" Shadow repeated. "From what?" 

"Society." Sonic answered, looking away and sitting back down by the wreckage. 

Shadow raised a brow and put his gun away. He walked up to the sulking hero, and sat down beside him. 

"What is it about society that you are hiding from?" He asked. 

"I just revealed my secret in front of everyone, and now everyone's gonna treat me differently." Sonic answered. 

"Secret?" Shadow questioned. "What secret?" 

"Since everyone knows, I might as well tell you, too." Sonic said with a sigh. "My secret is, or was, that I'm gay." 

Shadow sat there in silent confusion. He waited a minute for his rival to explain what that meant, but when he didn't, Shadow decided to speak up. 

"I don't know what that means." He said, hunching his shoulders in slight embarrassment. 

"Oh." Sonic said, not expecting that reaction. "Well, it means that I like guys instead of girls. I-In a romantic sense." 

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand how that's a bad thing." He replied. 

"It's not, but a lot of people think it is." Sonic explained. "They think it's wrong for someone to love another person who is their same gender." 

"Why?" Shadow asked. 

"I don't know." Sonic replied. "But like, people expect me to like girls, like Amy. Especially since Amy's been trying to get me to date her for a long time. I decided that I just couldn't take it anymore and spilled the beans to her.... and everyone else in the area." 

"Is she the reason you don't like girls?" Shadow asked. 

"No, I've never wanted to date a girl." Sonic said. "I've tried to get myself to feel like I wanted to be with her, but it just felt wrong and awkward. I just feel like if I wanted to have a relationship, it would have to be with a guy."

Shadow hummed in understanding. 

"But that probably won't happen now, because I've never had any guys show interest in me anyways, and even if they did, I'm rarely ever around, so it probably wouldn't work out." Sonic explained. "If I were to date someone, it would have to be someone with a flexible dating time period or something like that. Someone like..."   
Sonic looked over at his dark counterpart. "Someone like you, perhaps." 

Shadow's eyebrows raised at hearing that. He never thought in a million years that his rival would consider him a suitable partner. Why, he assumed that he would be the last person on Sonic's mind to form a relationship with. 

"Someone like me?" Shadow repeated in question. "What are you getting at, Faker?" 

"Like, if you were to ask me out, which I'm sure you wouldn't, I would say yes." Sonic explained, trying to figure out what to even say. "Like, since you have a different work schedule, I feel like we would be able to make it work. N-Not that I'm asking you to, of course. I would never force you into a relationship with me if you didn't want one. But I just wish I could be with someone like you." 

Shadow had never been more shocked than he was at that moment. His rival, his fake, saying that he wished to be with him, or someone like him. It seemed impossible, but there was no lie in Sonic's voice. 

Shadow took a deep breath, taking in all he just heard, and decided to try something out. 

"So if I were to ask you on a date with me, you would oblige?" Shadow asked. 

Sonic's eyes widened at the sudden question, but answered nonetheless.   
"Uh... y-yeah." he answered. "I would." 

"And if I were to kiss you, you wouldn't object?" Shadow asked, leaning in a bit. 

A dark blush dusted Sonic's cheeks, and began to intensify. 

"Uhh.... No, I don't think so." Sonic replied. "B-But why do you ask?" 

A smirk crossed Shadow's lips as he began to lean in, slowly closing his eyes. 

"Shadow... what-" Sonic tried to speak, but felt as if he was falling into a trance. "What're you..."

Before Sonic could end he sentence, a pair of lips were pressed against his own in a tender kiss. Sonic closed his eyes and allowed the wonderful kiss to ensue. He allowed Shadow to push him back against the dead robot, and continued to make out with his rival. 

After a minute, the two parted to breathe, much to their dismay. 

"I didn't... I didn't think you were _that_ interested, Shads." Sonic said with a smirk. 

"Well, I guess even I can have a change of heart." Shadow replied. "Now, Sonic, what shall we make of this?" 

"I think this is my new reason for not wanting to date girls." Sonic answered. 

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that, Faker." Shadow replied, a grin crossing his face as he leaned in again to kiss his new lover once again, and seal their bond even further than one would imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how cheesy this one ended. I'll try to make something better in the next story


End file.
